


It's Almost Halloween

by whitenoise17



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoise17/pseuds/whitenoise17
Summary: For the first time, Brendon and Dallon aren't going to a Halloween party together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited slightly on 3-9-17 (I literally just fixed the spacing)

“So what are we going as tonight?” Dallon asked. He was never the one who came up with the crazy Halloween costumes Brendon made them wear every year in order to win the prize for best couple’s costume at every party. He didn’t have the wild creativity, or whatever you wanted to call it.  
  
Not that Brendon and Dallon were a couple. They were just friends, but at some point Brendon had decided that they needed to win every contest because “half the school thinks we’re dating anyway.” And so, for three years, Dallon had gone along with Brendon’s crazy ideas, and he had been emotionally preparing himself for the fourth year since August.  
  
“Oh. Um… Sorry, Dal. But you know I’m dating Lila now. I kind of assumed I would go with her. Shit, I’m sorry.” Brendon sounded uncharacteristically nice, and Dallon knew that this was an all-time low in terms of awkwardness, even for him.  
  
“Yeah! That’s cool; that’s… fine. Uh, I have to go, see you tomorrow.” Dallon had probably never hung up a phone faster, not even when he answered it and it was his grandmother. Well, it wasn’t like he was jealous. The only reason he was upset was that he’d embarrassed himself by automatically assuming Brendon would go with him, even though he had a girlfriend. Obviously. Well, that and the fact that now he’d have to go to the party alone, which was kind of terrible, and that he’d need to come up with his own costume, which he hadn’t done because he’d assumed Brendon would tell him what to do. But that was all fine. He had no right to be mad at Brendon, and he would get over this way before the party.  
  
Four hours later, the party was well under way and Dallon was still a little not over it. Especially as he had nothing better to do than hang out with Brendon and Lila while they acted all couple-y, dressed in matching costumes, which was enough to make anyone a little upset. But he definitely wasn’t jealous. Sure, since Brendon had gotten involved with her he hadn’t hung out with Dallon nearly as much, and yeah, Dallon missed him and even missed being able to act like they were dating, with the constant flirting and the sitting too close to each other and all that, but there was no way in hell he had a crush on Brendon. Brendon was an asshole, and obnoxious, and overdramatic, and a million other things. But he also had good hair, and he looked really nice when he relaxed and stopped acting like a five-year-old on a sugar high, and he had ideas about everything and would tell them to Dallon and his eyes would light up when he got excited. Shit. Maybe Dallon had a tiny crush on Brendon. Maybe, like, 5% of a crush. But it was embarrassing as fuck, and also cliché as fuck, to fall in love with your best friend just after he started dating someone else. Dallon sighed and downed a cup of punch that someone had definitely spiked.  
  
“Dude, you alright?” Shit. Now was not the time for Brendon to want to talk to him, with his life pretty much falling apart as he leaned against the wall and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “I really am sorry. I shouldn’t have ditched you without even telling you.” Brendon laughed, and Dallon realized that Lila was across the room by now, talking to a group of her friends and leaving the two of them alone in a fake-cobweb-covered corner of the room.  
  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Really.” Dallon was talking too fast, and he tried to recover by changing the subject. “So, um, Lila seems cool. The two of you really get along.”  
  
“Yeah, she’s… good. I don’t know. I kinda get the feeling she’s only with me to be with someone, you know? I don’t think she actually likes me that much.”  
  
“Well, you are kind of an asshole,” Dallon couldn’t help but point out.  
  
“Thanks. That really helps,” Brendon said sarcastically. “Everyone knows that the best thing to do when your best friend in the whole world tells you about his relationship troubles is to insult him.”  
  
“Sorry. I’m just feeling a little off right now, I guess.”  
  
“Anything wrong? You do seem a little weird.” Brendon’s hand was on Dallon’s shoulder, Dallon noticed, and he was standing just a little bit too close. It really wasn’t helping Dallon not say anything about the now 15% of a crush he was coming to terms with.  
  
“Nothing. I’m good,” Dallon managed to say. His voice sounded strange, forced and a little choked. Definitely not “good.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Brendon looked concerned. His eyes looked softer than they usually did. His face was only a little bit below Dallon’s, and it would be so easy to kiss him right then. All it would take would be to lean down just a tiny amount and- no. Brendon may not be in the best relationship, but he was in a relationship, and besides, they were friends. Friends didn’t do this.  
“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m just thinking, I guess.”  
  
“About what?” Of course Brendon had to choose now, of all times, to be a confrontational piece of shit. Well. There were two choices here. Dallon could a), tell Brendon the truth and make everything awkward, because Brendon obviously didn’t feel anything romantic towards him. The incessant flirting and the way Brendon sometimes grabbed his hand when they walked together and even the time they’d made out after Brendon had gotten both of them drunk at some party couldn’t mean anything. If it had, Brendon wouldn’t be dating Lila now, right? Which is why there was b), come up with some lie that Dallon hadn’t thought of yet and keep everything hidden.  
  
“You can tell me. I won’t even be an asshole about it.” Brendon smirked, and Dallon reached out and grabbed his elbow, tilting his face down until his lips were on Brendon’s. Brendon reached out and put one hand on Dallon’s waist, the other working its way into Dallon’s hair. After a few seconds, Brendon pulled away, his smirk turned into a smile as he looked up at Dallon. “What was that for?”  
  
“Um. I kind of maybe realized something. When you went to this with Lila and not me, I thought about our relationship, I guess, and I think I have, like, 65% of a crush on you. Sorry, I know you’re with Lila and you don’t like me like that and this is so fucking embarrassing I am so sorry.” Dallon was pulling away, stepping back away from the ledge that he’d just created. He could fix this, somehow, maybe?  
  
“Hey. I do like you. I thought you knew that, with me always acting like it. I kind of assumed you were cool with the friends-who-act-like-a-couple thing but you didn’t actually want to be together, so when Lila asked me out, I said yes. But you’re really amazing and also super fucking hot and I’ve had a crush on you for years.”  
  
“Wow.” Dallon couldn’t find any other words right now. “So, uh, would it be cool if we kissed again?”  
  
Brendon pulled Dallon down to his lips again, tugging on his hair, and Dallon gripped Brendon’s waist and pulled him in until their bodies were lined up against each other. “Only 65? I’m sure you can do better than that,” Brendon said, before he covered the final fraction of an inch between their lips.


End file.
